


Harry Potter and the Ten Years of All Hallow’s Eve

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter and the Alternative Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Harry, Baby Harry, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, M/M, Oblivious Sirius Black, POV Sirius Black, Post-Marauders' Era, Powerful Harry, Pre-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lily and Snape reconciled before she died? What if both Sirius and Severus were Harry's Godfathers? And what if both were chosen to look after baby Harry once his parents had been murdered?</p><p>Life As We Know It Harry Potter style, retold over 10 Halloweens, starting with 31st October 1981.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Ten Years of All Hallow’s Eve

**31 st October 1981**

Although Sirius had been informed that his long time childhood enemy and adult foe had turned to the side of the light, when Severus Snape apparated into his flat without even an as-you-please he felt that he was entirely justified in slamming him up against a wall, wand in one hand, knife in the other. Unfortunately, Snape took it far better than he had ever thought he could, and just stood there stiffly.

“Release me.” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“ _Think._ There are not many reasons why I would be here, and all of them are urgent.” A fair admission. Sirius sheathed the knife and moved away, but didn’t lower his wand. Snape pinched the bridge of his large and crooked nose.

“Do you know where James and Lily Potter live?” Sirius snorted.

“As if I would ever tell you.” He restrained himself from an accompanying insult. He was trying to be a grown up, and Lily insisted. Snape growled.

“I know where they live. But _think_. Do you know where they live?” he demanded again, and Sirius was seconds away from socking him when he realised that he could remember exactly where his best friends lived, and if he chose to he could apparate there instantly.

However, if a house were under the protection of the Fidelius Charm, neither of those things were possible. He paled, and staggered a moment, before dropping to his knees. Snape’s hand snapped out and grabbed his chin, forcing Sirius to meet his piercing gaze. He didn’t bother resisting, reeling with the implications of that question.

After a moment Snape seemed to collapse before him, and Sirius caught him on instinct. It was almost comforting to have someone to cling to, although he didn’t like to think about exactly who it was.

Either the Fidelius Charm had been lifted, which wasn’t possible, because Lily would not be foolish enough to do that, or the wizards’ whose dwelling had been hidden were dead and therefore the Charm invalidated. This meant they had been betrayed.

Sirius felt sick to his stomach.

“Pettigrew,” he hissed.

“So it wasn’t you,” Snape whispered. Sirius’ grip on him tightened.

“Of course not,” he snapped, before realising that the entire wizarding world would assume he had been their Secret Keeper.

“Oh god.” If that was to be the case, then he may as well go to Azkaban for a good reason.

“I’m going to kill him,” he muttered, and staggered to his feet. Snape’s hand curled around his ankle, a tight, vicious grip. He looked down, and realised Snape was crying. So the rumours had been true; Snape really did love Lily. It was supposedly why he had betrayed the Dark Lord. He then felt awful for being so malicious, and then even worse as he realised those that would have chastised him were dead.

“I… you could help?” he offered, and held out a hand, feeling like a bloody moron but not caring at all. Snape hissed, grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor, glaring at him with wild eyes, and spoke with a choked voice.

“You can’t go there you idiot! If you’re the first to the scene of the crime then you’ll go straight to Azkaban without even a trial.” Sirius clenched his teeth.

“I don’t care,” he growled. Snape shouted wordlessly.

“Think about Harry! What if he’s alive? I know Lily had a backup plan, Potter must have had one too.” Sirius froze, and hated himself. He was right. In what world was Severus Snape a better godfather than he? He realised he must have said that out loud when Snape muttered a reply.

“Because I am less reckless. You can’t go. You have to clear your name so you can raise him, if he’s somehow survived. If not he’ll go to Petunia.” Sirius vaguely remembered hearing about Lily’s prejudiced and malicious sister. He tamped down on his urge for revenge.

“You’re right.” Sirius gazed at Snape suspiciously, holding onto his anger to avoid his sorrow.

“Why did you come here? Why are you helping me?” Snape sneered.

“Because I thought you were the Secret Keeper, and I was going to kill you. And while it would be easier to let you destroy yourself, and to continue you hate you as I have happily done so for the past nine years, you are innocent, at least of this crime.” Sirius cringed as he recalled his pathetic behaviour as a younger child.

“Thanks,” he said. Both men sat on the floor, not looking at each other, until they came to a simultaneous realisation.

“No one else knows.” Snape looked like he was going to be sick, but he drew his wand, and tried to cast a patronus. It failed. Sirius tried his. It failed.

“Floo,” they agreed.

“Headmaster’ Office, Hogwarts,” Sirius commanded, and a confused looking Dumbledore answered the call.

“Yes my boy?” He noted Snape, and his eyes widened, but he kept his silence.

“The Fidelius Charm on the Potter house has broken,” Snape said in a low voice when Sirius couldn’t voice the words.

“Was it you?” Dumbledore asked Sirius immediately. Sirius growled at the implication he would ever betray James.

“It was Pettigrew.” The filthy rat. There was no other way. He might have fled, but he was dead man walking.

“Stay where you are, both of you, as you will both be under suspicion. I will inform you of any news immediately.” They both nodded their agreement under Dumbledore’s glare, and then ended the call.

Sirius sank onto a sofa, and as Snape stood awkwardly, gestured for him to sit down too.

They both watched the clock on the mantelpiece.

10:03 pm.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

10:17 pm.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

10:22 pm.

Sirius threw the clock out the window. Snape stared at it dispassionately and fixed the window with a wave of his hand.

“I… this is the worst night of my life, and there is nothing I can do,” Sirius admitted.

“Me too,” Snape said.

Without the ticking of the second hand it felt like time wasn’t even passing.

“Sorry,” Sirius blurted before he could restrain himself. Snape eyed him.

“Because you broke your clock?”

“Because I was a huge jackass to you in school, and I know one apology doesn’t exactly help, but you didn’t deserve me being a dick to you all the time.” Snape blinked. It was the most surprised Sirius had ever seen him.

“Okay,” he said, and they left it at that.

Time passed. Maybe. Sirius fidgeted. He had to. Without the ticking of the clock he felt like there was nothing to even remind him that he was alive, and that it was even worth it. Snape, who had been motionless since his awkward attempt to apologise, sighed, and cast a tempus.

11:47 pm. The floo flared not a moment later and Dumbledore’s head appeared. He looked tired and grave.

“Lily and James are dead,” he said, and Sirius felt his heart break again, even though he knew that they had to have been.

“But Harry is alive.” It was like a breath of fresh air.

“How?” he gasped. Dumbledore shook his head.

“I have no clue, and not the time to investigate. But Voldemort is dead, and Harry survived the killing curse if Muggle witnesses are anything to go by. I think the curse may have rebounded, but for what reason I’m unsure.” Sirius risked a glance as Snape, who was pale and inspecting the mark upon his arm.

“It’s faded,” he murmured, but Sirius was uninterested in Voldemort in that moment.

“I have managed to convince the Aurors that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper. He won’t be free for long, of that I am sure. You may have to take Veritaserum to prove yourself, however I believe that is just a formality. Everybody knows how much you loved James, and by extension, Lily.”

“Harry?” he croaked.

“With me right now. You must both come through, as you are named as Guardians.”

“What,” Sirius said, with a glare at Snape, who looked equally shocked.

“You have both been named as Guardians, and have authority over their estate until he comes of age. They wish you to live in Potter Manor, and raise the boy together. Now, please come through.” Sirius thought that it spoke of how tired Dumbledore must have been to not have considered a better way of wording and announcing that news. He gestured, and a pale and shaken Snape stepped through the floo, and he swiftly followed.

The clock in Dumbledore’s office struck midnight.

* * *

 

**31 st October 1982**

Harry was finally asleep. Severus was dozing on the sofa and Sirius collapsed next to him.

Severus. The word still felt weird in his mouth, but after an awkward month of dancing round each other trying to do their respective bests for a child that had taken them both by surprise, they had eventually come to a truce and agreed to use first names. They’d struggled for a while, the idea of going to from mortal enemies to raising a child together difficult to reconcile with, but lately he thought they’d been alright. He closed his eyes, just for a moment.

Harry’s shrill scream woke the both of them and they raced up the stairs of Potter Manor, wands drawn, and stumbled into Harry’s room. The boy was shaking, and Severus picked him up, shushing him, rocking him awake. Harry’s eyes blinked open and he stared up at Severus.

“Papa,” he smiled and curled closer to Severus’ chest, while the man’s mouth hung open. A knot of envy twisted in Sirius’ stomach, but he refused to let it out. Severus was a fantastic father, after all. Then Harry twisted, and reached out toward Sirius with grabbing hands.

“Dada!” he called happily, and the envy exploded into a burst of pure happiness. Sirius drew closer, one arm wrapped around Severus, the other stroking Harry’s hair.

They stood like that in the darkness of Harry’s room, with cracks of moonlight finding their way past the curtains, until Harry fell back to sleep. They put him back to bed, and crept downstairs.

They stopped at the bottom, and Severus clasped his hand in a shocking display of affection.

“We’re parents,” he murmured, with a smile normally reserved just for Harry. Sirius was struck with the terrifying urge to kiss him, and instead drew him in for a tight hug. Severus stiffened, then relaxed and returned it.

When they broke apart, Sirius ambled into the kitchen, collecting a bottle of champagne he had been saving, and two glasses. Severus raised an eyebrow, but accepted the glass.

“When did you buy this?” Sirius shrugged.

“Everyone celebrated when Voldemort died. We mourned. Someone gave this to me and I decided to save it for the opportune moment. What better than to celebrate Harry gaining another set of parents?” Severus smiled crookedly again.

“To Lily and James Potter. May they rest well with the knowledge that we will do everything in our power to protect and nurture Harry.” They clinked glasses.

The clock they’d bought together, to replace the one Sirius had thrown out of a window, chimed midnight.

* * *

 

**31 st October 1983**

Molly Weasley was looking after Harry, with Remus as back up. Severus and Sirius were sitting in a non-descript muggle bar, attempting to get drunk and mourn their losses. They were failing, as both were disinclined to drink copious amounts of alcohol in case Harry needed them, and so each had nursed the same pint for half an hour.

“This is ridiculous,” Severus said, echoing his thoughts. They’d even bullied a few of Sirius’ old Auror mates into being on call for them, but it hadn’t alleviated their worry.

“We’ll take a bottle of Grey Goose, and two plastic cups.” Severus slid the appropriate amount of money toward the bar tender, Sirius admittedly entirely useless in the muggle realm, although he was learning, and they exited the bar promptly with their prize.

“Yours?” Severus suggested and Sirius scrunched up his face before acquiescing.

“Maybe if I get really drunk I’ll end up doing some cleaning,” he said, although he wasn’t hopeful. He’d sold his flat in muggle London, and he’d not been back to 12 Grimmauld Place since his parents had passed. Kreacher was probably still singing his mother’s praises. If he hadn’t received the Black Lordship he’d have wondered if he’d been able to get through the wards.

Severus had been so horrified by the décor and the layer of dirt that had coated the place they’d ended up cleaning before the drinking had started. There had been doxies and termites and an interesting boggart that Severus had banished before it revealed his greatest fear, and a cursed necklace Severus had eventually sent somewhere safe to deal with later, and so the parlour had been returned, if not to its former glory, to at least an acceptable state. Luckily they’d avoided the portrait of his mother, and Kreacher was allegedly cleaning the rest of the house, so they would be undisturbed. Sirius had procured two glasses, and now they both sat and stared at the fire.

“I miss the way he supported my decisions, even when they were as daft as dying my hair blonde,” Sirius admitted, and tried not to think of that dreadful week. Severus snorted and they both drank.

“I miss the way she’d correct my charms work, as if it was second nature.” Sirius hadn’t known the full extent of Severus and Lily’s relationship, other than it had been complicated, but they were close, and he was glad for the chance to learn more.

“He used to quote Shakespeare. Thought he sounded clever, until Lily told him he sounded like a twat. Ruined it for us.”

“I remember that. She kept complaining about the increasing amount of inaccurate Romeo and Juliet references he was using so I told her to tell him they both died in the end.”

“It worked.” Sirius chuckled, and they refilled.

“I kissed him once.” Sirius decided to announce. Severus spat his drink onto the floor.

“What? Please don’t tell me we’re both victims of unrequited love, and that happy couple was to blame. It couldn’t be more cliché.” Bah. As if.

“Don’t be a tit. It was for a dare, but made me realise I should probably try something other than sticking my hand up girls skirts. Frank Longbottom was my first.” He winked. Severus’ eyebrows shot so high they nearly fell off his face, and they both drank a bit more after than revelation. Sirius found he quite liked shocking the man. He tilted his head, asking for the answer to the unspoken question. Severus grinned wickedly.

“Your brother.” It was Sirius’ turn to choke.

“Bugger off.”

“Nope.”

“I thought Reg had died a virgin.” They fell silent again, and he wondered if he’d killed the mood. He stood, and took off his jacket, and a curious expression crossed Severus’ face that Sirius was too buzzed to think about.

“I can turn into a dog.” He then proceeded to do so, and woofed. Severus stared at him. Then guffawed, the loudest laugh Sirius’d ever managed to trick out of him. He changed back, feeling rather smug.

“Of course. That explains a lot. You prick,” Severus muttered.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed midnight, but they were having far too much fun to notice it.

* * *

 

 

**31 st October 1984**

“Why are you sad today Daddy?” Harry asked, and Sirius glanced at Severus as he served them each their dinner. Severus shrugged in that irritating manner of his, and Sirius admired his collarbones, before returning to the matter at hand. He sat at the table and fiddled with his fork.

They’d decided, when Harry started noticing the world around him, that when he asked about his parents, they’d tell him the truth.

“Remember how I told you Papa and I adopted you?” Harry smiled and nodded.

“Well your biological parents loved you very much, and when a bad wizard named Voldemort threatened to kill you they decided to hide to keep you safe. But another bad wizard betrayed them, and so Voldemort found them and killed them, and this happened on this night, three years ago. He also tried to kill you, but you mum loved you so much the curse bounced back and destroyed him instead. That’s where you get your scar from.” Harry touched the scar, looking more thoughtful than a four year old boy had any right to be. Neither of them had been sure that telling Harry the entire truth from such a young age was the right path, but they couldn’t bear the thought of lying to him.

“So you became my parents?” he asked.

“Your mum was a very close friend of mine, and so she chose me to look after you.” Severus chipped in.

“And I was your dad’s best mate.”

“So we decided to keep them both happy we would raise you together, in the house where you lived with them.” That had been a difficult decision, more so for Sirius, who’d had so many memories of James and his parents he didn’t even know where to begin explain. Eventually the fact that Lily and James had planned on raising Harry there had settled the matter, especially as Harry would eventually end up Lord Potter, and be expected to reside there as an adult.

“Are you going to get married?” Harry asked, and Sirius choked on his drink.

“Not yet,” Severus answered unexpectedly, and winked at Sirius. He blushed, to his utmost embarrassment, having not blushed since he’d shagged Frank Longbottom and realised guys where more his cup of tea.

“Okay,” said Harry, still thoughtful, and Sirius thought that was that.

Later, Sirius was making his way up the stairs when he overheard Severus persuading Harry to wash behind his ears. He paused just outside the bathroom door.

“Why didn’t you marry Daddy before you adopted me?” Harry asked.

“Because we didn’t get along very well until we met you.” He could hear Harry sigh, and could almost imagine him rolling his eyes.

“You need me for everything,” Harry decided. Severus chuckled.

“That’s truer than you’ll ever know,” he answered.

“If you do get married, you have to tell me first,” Harry demanded. Sirius closed his eyes, and tried to imagine being married to Severus. It certainly wasn’t as repulsive as he’d have found it five years ago. Quite the opposite.

“If we do, I promise you’ll be first to know.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Severus was the one to sigh now, and Sirius was very eager to hear his answer.

“Because to get married you have to love each other very much.”

“Don’t you love Daddy?”

“Of course I do.” He didn’t gasp. He didn’t even know what Severus meant, or what he wanted it to mean.

“And does Daddy love you?”

“You’ll have to ask him that.” Came the immediate reply, and Harry avowed to do such a thing. Sirius hoped he’d forget the matter by morning, and snuck back downstairs.

Love, Sirius thought, as he stared broodily at the fire, and the muggle watch on his wrist beeped midnight, indicating it was time for him to go to bed, was far too big a word for a four year old.

* * *

 

**31 st October 1985**

 

Harry had decided they were going trick or treating. Severus was a bat, Sirius a wolf, and Harry had decided for himself that he was a dragon. Sirius was quite pleased with his costume choices, and although Severus grumbled, he got to dress up in black robes, which is what he’d planned on wearing anyway.

Remus’ house was first.

“Hello Harry,” he smiled as he opened the door, and Sirius felt a swell of nostalgia. They hadn’t spoken properly in far too long.

“Trick or treat!” Harry announced. Remus presented a satsuma, and a Terry’s chocolate orange. Harry rolled his eyes, and snatched the chocolate.

“Thanks!” he said, without needing prompting. Remus tucked the satsuma into the bag as well.

“May as well have both,” he said, and turned a strangely expectant gaze on him and Severus.

“How are you two?” Harry was busy unwrapping the chocolate to pay attention.

“Good thanks,” he said, drawing Remus in for a hug, while Severus nodded at him.

“I hope to see you both soon.” Remus smiled wolfishly.

Next stop was Malfoy Manor. Although neither of them could stand Lucius, Narcissa was family of a sort, and Harry and Draco had become friends, Harry easing Draco’s spoilt mannerisms and Draco soothing some of Harry’s temper.

“Hi!” Harry squealed when the door was answered, and much to the every adult’s amusement they realised that both children had dressed the same. They exchanged pleasantries and Honeydukes chocolate, and joined forces to visit the Weasleys (much to Lucius’ horror).

Sirius was glad to see that Lucius and Arthur exchanged nods, as he wasn’t above elbowing the both of them to remind them that their children were more important than personal vendettas. Harry was swarmed by a red headed mob, each Weasley dressed as a Quidditch player, apart from the twins who were dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2. (Of course.)

Neville was quickly collected from his gran, and they all portkeyed to 12 Grimmauld Place. The street often had classic muggle trick or treaters, and as it was a muggle tradition they thought it appropriate.

Sirius chuckled as he realised than many of the muggles had dressed up as witches and wizards, and Severus smiled at him.

“It’s the influence of muggleborns, I suspect, and of course our lives from before the Statute of Secrecy.”

As the night drew to a close the Weasleys departed with bags full of sweets. Neville and Draco were staying the night, so Lucius began to make his excuses.

Sirius and Severus flinched as Harry shrieked, and a black shadow fell from an alley near him.

“Expecto Patronum,” they both cried. A silvery dog exploded out of Severus’ wand, and Sirius stared, before eyeing his own Patronus; a bat, and the way the charm dove through their supposed dementors as if it was merely cloth, which of course it was.

“How foolish,” Lucius remarked with a sly grin. Sirius ignored him and checked that Harry was okay. He was more than okay – he was elated, and wanted to be scared again. Sirius huffed, and turned to the muggle child looking at him, so he didn’t have to look at Severus.

“That was a cool trick sir!”

“A very cool trick,” Sirius agreed, and clasped onto the life line.

“But we must be going!” he bade Lucius goodbye, and hustled the boys inside and to bed. Severus had disappeared, and Sirius didn’t know what to do about it. He wasn’t sure what to think.

He sat on the stairs, listening to the boys slowly quiet and fall asleep, and thought for a while, and realised he’d known all along.

He searched the house, but eventually found him in the garden, watching a silvery dog frolic in the air.

“It used to be a doe,” Severus whispered, and he finally understood. He cast his and the bat swooped about gracefully.

“I’m rubbish at this,” he replied, but slid an arm around Severus’ waist. Severus leaned into it, and they let the spells finish.

“Me too,” he turned, and clutched Sirius desperately, and there was a wild look in his eyes.

“This is it, you understand. Me and you, it has… it has to work. Because of Harry, and because I can’t have you and not love you, and maybe we should just think about this,” Severus chattered. Sirius stroked one hand down his cheek.

“We’ve spent years thinking about this.” He brushed his lips against Severus’, who answered with a moan and kiss of his own, their bodies pressed close together.

Even though they couldn’t hear, and likely didn’t care, Big Ben struck midnight.

* * *

 

**31 st October 1986**

 

“Daddy, Daddy, Papa!” Harry banged on their door, killing Sirius’ erection for the night, and likely for the year.

“Fuck,” Severus muttered, and they both cleaned themselves, and the bed, and dressed, before answering the door.

“It’s nearly midnight pup, couldn’t it have waited til morning?” he asked, while Severus stared at Harry grumpily. It was very cute.

“Watch!” Harry demanded, and held his hand out before him.

As they watched, his hand started glowing brighter and brighter into a pure white light, until a dragon puffed its way into existence and flew around the room, an eerie sight in silver. He was speechless.

“Harry,” Severus gasped, equally stunned. He’d performed a seventh year charm wordlessly and wandlessly, and it hadn’t seemed accidental.

“Is it okay? I think it’s like the animals you made last year!” Sirius found his words. He picked Harry up and whirled him around with a laugh.

“It’s wonderful, and beautiful! I’m so proud of you.”

“It is wonderful Harry, but some people will be scared, or jealous, because you have to be very clever and very strong to be able to do that. So I think it’s something we should keep a secret for a little while,” Severus suggested. Sirius grimaced, but nodded his agreement. Unfortunately the ministry frowned upon anything powerful that wasn’t under their thumb.

“Okay. But can I please tell Draco!” he begged, and they both nodded.

“Only if he promises not to tell anyone else. And we’ll start teaching you a little about magic these next few days, because we don’t want you to hurt anyone accidentally.” Harry grinned, and scampered out the door.

They both collapsed back into bed.

“We might have to start looking at betrothal contracts,” mused Severus, and Sirius panicked.

“What? No! Why?” Severus chuckled.

“Not seriously. But Draco is Latin for dragon.” Could be a worse match, Sirius supposed.

“Hopefully not too soon,” he said, and snuggled into Severus’ back.

The digital number on the clock changed to 00:00.

* * *

 

**31 st October 1987**

A barn owl tapped at the window late evening. They’d already undergone the trick or treating debacle, and Harry was tucked away in bed. Sirius uncurled from around Severus, and opened the window. He took the letter and fed the owl, and it perched on a chair to wait for a reply. The letter was addressed to Severus in handwriting he vaguely recognised but couldn’t place, and he passed it over.

Severus sighed, opened the letter and read it twice. He then passed it back wordlessly.

_Dear Severus,_

_It is my great pleasure to offer you the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, starting on the 1 st September 1988. Horace Slughorn has announced that this will be his final year of teaching and will be retiring in July. You were my first thought as his replacement, and you would be doing me a great favour if you would at least consider this offer._

_Should you wish to accept we can arrange a time for us to meet to further discuss the details._

_I hope that you, Sirius, and young Harry find yourselves well._

_Happy All Hallow’s Eve,_

_Albus_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Order of Merlin: First Class_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_Grand Sorcerer_

“Brill!” Sirius said, and Severus furrowed his brow.

“You think I should take it?” Severus asked. Silly man.

“Of course. Lately you’ve been talking my ear off about Slughorn’s incompetence and how you hope he’s gone when Harry gets there. Don’t pretend you don’t read all his publishing’s while shaking your head.” Not to mention he’d begun to teach Harry potions, and Sirius had unintentionally revealed his lack of knowledge, and had been subjected to long rants about subjects he didn’t understand, and frankly hadn’t cared to. The only potions the Marauders had excelled at had been the ones that had been useful when pranking people. Hopefully this would be a distraction.

“But what about you and Harry? We’ve always said we’d raise him here together. We don’t need the money after all.” Between the Potter and the Black vaults they were one of the richest wizarding families in Europe.

“We’ll still be together. Hogwarts must have provisions for it. You can’t be the first Professor with a family, although probably the only one with such a handsome partner.” Sirius winked at him, and was swatted on his arm for his cheek.

“So the real question is: do you want to do it?” Sirius demanded, and laced his fingers with Severus’. Severus blushed, and looked away.

“You know I do.”

“Well then. Say yes! We’ll figure out the rest as it comes.” Severus nodded, and scratched his reply, sending it off with the owl. He grabbed another piece of paper, and hummed thoughtfully.

“So many things to organise.” He started writing a list, and Sirius decided he wasn’t having any of it. It was their anniversary, after all.

“You know…” he purred, confiscating the quill and paper, and sliding onto Severus’ lap. The man huffed, but didn’t seem too upset. He began slowly undoing the buttons on Severus’ shirt.

“It’s customary,” he pushed Severus back and grazed his teeth against one nipple, smiling as Severus shuddered beneath him. “to celebrate a new job offer.” Severus moaned as he undulated against him, and he silenced it with a kiss.

“I’m going to suck you until you beg to come,” Sirius whispered in Severus’ ear, and then proceeded to do so.

The clock in the in Hogwarts' Owlery struck midnight as an unsuspecting barn owl arrived, and roosted for the night.

* * *

 

**31 st October 1988**

BANG.

Sirius had never been gladder for the precautionary Shield Charm he used each time Harry and he practised wandless magic. The Reducto Harry had aimed at the chair next to him had blasted it into pieces, hit the wall and shaken the room. Dust trickled from the ceiling to the floor.

“Oops,” said Harry, a wide grin on his face.

“Oops,” Sirius echoed incredulously. The door crashed open as Severus burst into the room, chest heaving, only to lean against the heavy wood once he saw that the both of them were fine.

“We heard it all the way from the Great Hall!” he snapped, and Minerva and Filius ran into the room a moment later.

“What on earth is going on in here?” Minerva demanded, glaring at Sirius. He held his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry Professor. I was just practising my magic,” Harry said quietly, the grin wiped from his face. She paled, and Sirius quickly interrupted.

“He doesn’t have a wand! But his accidental magic has caused too many accidents so we’ve been teaching him control.”

“Hmff. Is that really necessary?” she asked. He almost rolled his eyes. Almost. As if they would try teaching a young child magic unless by necessity.

“He produced a corporal Patronus wordlessly after watching myself and Sirius produce one when he was six by teaching it to himself,” Severus said quietly. Filius’ eyes widened.

“Really? How remarkable!” he squeaked. Minerva looked gravely at Harry.

“Remarkable indeed. You shouldn’t tell anybody about that talent young man.” She eyed each of them, as if they were all children to be lectured. Harry sighed.

“Yes Professor, Papa already told me. People might get jealous and try to hurt me.” She nodded, and turned piercing eyes on Sirius.

“We must return to the feast, however once Harry is abed perhaps you and Severus might pop by my rooms?” She hid her command in the form of a request. Sirius nodded, and she and Filius left while Severus lingered.

“What happened?”

“I used Reducto, but it went through the chair and into the wall.” Severus nodded, used to Harry’s displays of power, and inspected the both of them.

“No injuries?” Sirius grinned.

“Don’t worry, my gorgeous body is still intact.” Harry made puking noises while Severus tried not to laugh.

“Indeed. Well then, I shall see the both of you later.”

The three of them convened in Minerva’s rooms once Harry had gone to bed, and she quizzed them on the depth of Harry’s magical skill. Once she was satisfied that she fully understood, she passed them each a finger of whiskey and they sat in silence for a moment.

“I will help you teach him,” she said.

They both stared at her in amazement, then Sirius swept her into a hug. 

“Well I can’t very well leave it to the two of you, can I?” She mumbled gruffly into his shoulder.

“But he must be cautious with it. Such power, at such a young age, and prior knowledge of spells… when he joins Hogwarts the other students will be resentful and jealous if they think he is showing off.” Sirius exchanged a glance with Severus, and he could tell they were thinking the same thing. Harry was going to be the object of many resentful and jealous gazes, regardless of his magical skill. Better that he were able to deal with it, than not, although she had a fair point.

“We’ve been trying to teach him just the basics, and items that aren’t on the syllabus, so that he’ll still be learning alongside his classmates,” Severus explained. Minerva nodded, and Sirius felt and overwhelming amount of thanks for the woman who could have easily made their lives and Harry’s very difficult.

“He’ll end up in Ravenclaw if you’re not careful,” she warned with a glint in her eye. They exchanged another look, again both thinking the same thing. If Draco Malfoy had any influence on Harry’s House then there would be only one choice for him.

Minerva McGonagall’s pocket watch turned midnight, but they were too busy scheming to mind.

* * *

 

**31 st October 1989**

Sirius was drunk, and he knew it. But it wasn’t his fault. Harry was spending the weekend at Draco’s, and it was supposed to be his and Severus’ time together. But the daft bat was busy flirting with his new potions apprentice, a beautiful young Beauxbaton named Claude Bernard who had dark tousled hair and perfect pale skin. Yuck.

He took another drink and decided that he should probably head back to their rooms. He made it, mainly due to instinct more than any skill, and collapsed on their bed. It smelt of Severus. Snivellus. The dungeon bat, as the students had taken to calling him. Or rather, ‘batte de donjon’ as Claude fucking Bernard called him, with a tilt of his mouth that said ‘fuck me’. He wanted to punch the smug bastard in his smug, pretty mouth but Severus wouldn’t have liked it if he’d caused a scene.

He took persevere pleasure in the knowledge that Claude was derived from the Latin meaning lame, until he realised it meant lame bear, and that was probably still better than a dog. He sulked some more, on a bed that still smelt of Severus.

Severus had been distant of late, and he’d wondered why, until he’d seen the sly grin Claude had shot his way, after running his filthy eyes up and down Severus’ figure while the man’s back was turned. Not that he thought Severus would cheat, of course not. But what if he wanted to be free? Lily had been Severus’ one true love. What if now he didn’t want to commit, only wanted someone interesting, someone clever, someone that wasn’t him?

“Sirius?” The love of his life called from their living room. He hadn’t even heard him enter. He lay silent and sullen. Severus stood in the doorway and stared at him.

“Are you drunk?” he asked, incredulous, like it was Sirius’ fault that Claude Bernard existed.

“Maybe,” he grunted, and the silence that followed only made him feel guilty.

“I’m sorry,” Severus whispered, and lay down next to him. Sirius buried his nose in the other man’s neck. Too right. “I still miss them too,” Severus said, and Sirius rolled away from him until he fell out of bed with a clunk.

“What?” he muttered. Severus stared at him lying on the floor, a small frown on his face. Sirius felt even worse for putting that expression on his face. Were you supposed to not care if the love of your life didn’t want you?

“Why are you drunk?” Severus asked, finally realising that not everything was about James and Lily Potter. Sirius stared at the ceiling, and his Gryffindor courage abandoned him. Severus leaned over and pulled him up, back onto the bed, and laced their hands together.

“What’s wrong?” He sounded so caring, and so loving that Sirius decided maybe blurting it out was for the best.

“I love you and you love Claude Bernard.” There was a long pause and Sirius shouldn’t have said that, he should not have said that. Severus let out a small snuffle and Sirius realised he was trying not to laugh, so Sirius tried not to cry. He pulled away from Severus’ touch, but Severus clung harder and draped himself half across him.

“You’re a fool Sirius Black,” Severus said, and tapped him on the forehead with his wand. The drunken haze cleared, and he was left feeling nauseous, with a slight headache, and feeling rather sorry for himself. Severus placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and drew something out his robe.

“I love you, and I want to marry you.” He opened a black box and placed it on Sirius’ chest. A silver ring gleamed inside.

“Idiot,” he added. Sirius stared at it, then him, unsure where he’d gone so wrong in his judgement. Probably somewhere in his third or fourth glass of wine.

“Yes,” he said, before Severus could take it back, a wave of elation sweeping through his body, chasing away the melancholy.

“What about Claude Bernard?” he added, a glutton for punishment. Severus did laugh this time.

“Claude Bernard is an intelligent student who is actually interested and talented in potions. I haven’t had the opportunity to speak to someone of his calibre in years, that’s why we’ve been talking so much.” Well Sirius felt like a right prick now.

“He does want to fuck you,” he added grumpily, trying to hide the smile as one hand curled around the box on his chest.

“Perhaps,” Severus allowed. “Fortunately, I very much do not want to fuck him, and that is the important thing.”

Sirius hummed his agreement.

“Prove it?” he asked, clutching tightly to the box.

“Of course,” Severus said, with a smirk, and he did.

Claude Bernard’s elaborate antique time piece ticked midnight, but Severus was too busy proving exactly how much he wanted Sirius to care.

* * *

 

**31 st October 1990**

They were back in Potter Manor, enjoying the last All Hallow’s Eve before Harry moved to Hogwarts as a student, rather than a family member of a Professor, and Draco had been round for dinner. Trick or treating had lost its shiny allure, and both boys had been trying to persuade him to allow them to watch a horror movie.

Draco peered at Harry, and Sirius pretended not to watch or listen to the both of them as he washed the dishes.

“What House do you think you’ll be in?” he asked, and chewed his lip. Harry was otherwise occupied flicking between channels on their TellyVision and so he had to ask the question twice.

“I dunno,” was the answer Draco finally received, and Sirius wanted to flick him round the ear.

“Dad always says my parents were Gryffindors, but McGonagall swears I’ll be a Ravenclaw after all the studying I’ve already done.” Draco looked distinctly put out, and Sirius thought he knew exactly why.

“Do you have a preference?” Draco asked.

“Not really. Whichever House you’re in most likely,” Harry replied, and Sirius chuckled silently.

“That’ll probably be Slytherin,” Draco said cautiously.

“Cool! Then Papa will be my Head of House and we’ll never get into trouble,” Harry said with absentminded glee. Sirius didn’t need to turn to see Draco’s smug grin. He personally thought that if they truly believed that then there were going to get rather a shock, but he kept that observation to himself.

“What if we don’t get sorted together?” Draco pestered, and Sirius wandered over to their couch.

“Talking about sorting?” he asked, blunt as ever. They both nodded, and he grinned. He debated, for a moment, telling them that they’d have to wrestle a troll, but decided he’d leave that prank to the Weasleys.

“You wear The Sorting Hat, and it looks into your thoughts and decides which House you belong to.” He decided to take pity on Draco.

“You can ask it to give you a difference House if you really don’t like the one it picks. It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff but I persuaded it to give me Gryffindor instead.” Both boys stared at him in shock, and Severus chose that moment to step through the floo.

“Good evening, Harry, Draco, Sirius.” He nodded at each of them.

“Hello love.” Sirius drew him in for a kiss, and the boys made faces as they pulled apart.

“How was the Feast?”

“As boring as ever.” Came the predictable answer. (Little did they know what the ensuing years would bring.)

They managed a compromise on horror movies, and the boys spent the evening happily watching Doctor Who re-runs. Sirius and Severus curled up together and watched with them, and quietly pointed out the plot holes to each other until Harry snapped and hissed at them to be silent. When Harry’s eyelids started dropping and Draco appeared to be asleep with his eyes open they chased the boys upstairs, and went to bed themselves.

“They were talking about being sorted,” Sirius said as he admired the curve of Severus’ spine as he changed. He decided that admiration was the most energetic thing he could muster at that point.

“Hm. They’ll both be Slytherin, we’ve known for years,” Severus muttered and they curled up under the covers together.

“Probably,” Sirius muttered, closing his eyes, welcoming sleep.

Sometime later, when all was quiet and all was well, a clock struck midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about the Fidelius Charm, and how it had been possible for people to find Harry once the Potter’s had died, and this is the conclusion I came to. So then I thought: what if Snape turned the moment he knew Lily was being threatened, and they’d made up somewhat, and so he thought about her often, and that was how he realised the charm had broken. And she knew he was in love with her (enough to go against Voldemort, and yes maybe this is slightly cut throat) and so trusted him to raise Harry. And Sirius' involvement needs no explanation. And that's how this came about. 
> 
> [http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/claude]
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
